


Culinary Mishap

by Rookblonkorules



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, literally just fluff, marriage fluff, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookblonkorules/pseuds/Rookblonkorules
Summary: Winry hurts herself cooking. Ed gets protective.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Culinary Mishap

The knife slips, sliding into her finger.

There’s no pain at first, but she still cries out. The knife falls from her fingers and hits the counter with a clatter. Bright red blood beads from a neat line in her skin and she pops the finger in her mouth with a grimace.

Though there’s no one present to see her mistake, her face still heats up.

“Winry?”

Ed is standing in the doorway, eyes wide. 

Winry takes the finger from her mouth, amused despite the circumstances. 

“Ed, it’s just a little cut. I’m fine, really.”

“Let me see.” He comes to her side, his arms looping around her shoulders. His pointed chin comes to rest lightly on her shoulder, strands of his blonde hair tickling the side of her face and neck.

Ed gently takes her hand in both of his. The blood has started welling up again and he wipes it tenderly away with his thumb.

“It’s just a small cut,” Winry says again, with a small laugh. Her hand reaches up, fingers weaving through the strands of her husband’s hair. 

She yelps ungraciously then as Ed’s arm slides under her knees and he lifts her off her feet.

“Ed!” Her arms loop tightly around his neck. 

He grins at her, eyes twinkling with mischief.

“Come on,” he says. “Let’s take care of that finger.”

“Ed…” Her protest is feeble at best, a token gesture of resistance. 

When he sets his mind to a thing, Ed won’t be deterred and Winry, truth be told, doesn’t want him to be.

Safe and secure in the arms of her husband- right now, that’s enough.

She lets her head rest on his shoulder.

“Winry?”

“Hmmm?’

“You okay?”

“Mm.”

“Winry?”

“Just shut up and carry me, you big doofus.”

Ed grins. His grip shifts and he holds her a little closer to his chest. Protectiveness or possessiveness- Winry doesn’t care.

She is his, just as he is hers.

They’re joined now, their lives bonded together permanently at the marriage altar, for better or for worse.

Ed settles her down on the couch and straightens, disappearing, she knows, for something to take care of her finger with. 

A small, discontented noise forms in the back of her throat, but it doesn’t make it past her lips. Instead, she allows herself to lean back and await his return.

He comes back. Wordlessly, he kneels on the floor. 

Winry offers her hand and he wipes it clean with a dampened cloth. She winces only slightly at the antiseptic’s sting and patiently allows Ed to wind the bandage around her finger. 

“You didn’t have to do all that,” she says when Ed finishes and heaves himself up onto the couch beside her. One leg drapes over the other and he wraps his arm around her shoulders.

“Yeah,” he says and she lets herself lean into his chest, feeling the steady thrum of his heartbeat beneath her hand. One hand rests on the crown of her head. He smiles a little absently. “But I wanted to, alright?”

**Author's Note:**

> So... yup. Currently, I have two more FMA fics in the works- both much more angsty than this one (ones parental RoyEd, and the other's a multi-chapter follow-up to Unrequited.) This is just plotless EdWin fluff to make up for the later pain.


End file.
